Weeding
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Bagi Mello, Sakura adalah napasnya. Gadis itu mampu menerimanya apa adanya. Dan gaun pengantin ini, menjadi saksi perjuangan cintanya. MelloSaku/DLDR!


**Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Mello**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, Death Note**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di sebuah apartemen kecil. Disana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di depan kompor dan sedang menggoreng telur mata sapi. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, dibalut dengan apron putih yang telah kumal.

Suara bel dibunyikan membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya, seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan telah keluar dari kamarnya dengan kursi roda.

"Biar aku yang membukakannya, Mello."

Meletakan sarapannya dan adiknya di piring. Mello melepas apronnya dan meletakan piringnya diatas meja.

"Selamat pagi, Mello."

Mello bisa melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang panjang tersenyum kearahnya. Meletakan tasnya di salah satu meja, gadis itu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku membawakan kalian makanan." Gadis itu menunjukan kantung plastik di tangannya. _"Are?_ Ternyata kamu sudah memasak sarapan, ya?"

"Letakan saja di meja, Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum dan meletakan kantung plastik berisi bubur itu diatas meja. Mendudukan dirinya, dia memandang apartemen sederhana yang ditinggali dua bersaudara itu.

Michael Keehl atau yang biasa di panggil Mello, adalah seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Tiga tahun yang lalu, panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dan Nate River atau yang biasa di panggil Near kebakaran. Dia segera mencoba menyelamatkan Near, namun kaki Near harus menderita kelumpuhan karena itu dan sebagian wajah Mello rusak karena terbakar.

Panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal dulu adalah panti asuhan tempat anak-anak jenius. Lalu, Mello membawa Near tinggal di kota dan meneruskan kuliahnya juga bekerja paruh waktu.

"Mello, jangan bilang kamu tidak ingin kuliah lagi."

Inilah alasan Sakura datang ke apartemennya. Sakura adalah sahabat baiknya, dan Mello tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura mau menjadi temannya. Tidak, Sakura malah menjadi sahabatnya. Gadis itulah yang memberikannya semangat hingga dirinya bisa berdiri seperti ini.

Setelah diterima di Universitas Tokyo, Mello mulai menapaki jalan yang suram. Dirinya menjadi berandalan, menjadi pembalap liar dan merokok. Bukan hal aneh lagi, dirinya frustasi. Tetapi, dia mencoba merahasiakannya dari Near.

Hingga suatu hari, gadis dari fakultas Psikologi itu datang ke perpustakaan. Dan dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dan membaca bukunya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa Sakura mau duduk dihadapannya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Gadis itu, seperti malaikat yang mengulurkan tangannya ketika dirinya terpuruk.

Dia sudah berulang kali keluar masuk penjara, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya kecuali Matt. Tetapi, gadis ini dengan tulus mengulurkan tangannya dan mau menjadi sahabatnya.

"Mello, sebentar lagi akan wisuda. Apa lagi yang kamu tunggu?"

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Dosen-dosen itu memperlakukanku seperti binatang yang hina."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mello dengan lembut. Mello menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke universitas itu. Dia sempat putus asa dan ingin berhenti kuliah, namun Sakura mencegahnya dan memberikannya semangat.

Jika bukan karena Sakura, dia tidak akan bisa berdiri seperti ini.

"Tidak Mello. Mau mereka semua memperlakukanmu seperti itu, ingatlah jika kamu masih punya aku dan Matt. Pemuda itu mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagi pula, apa yang mau kamu katakan pada Near, dasar bodoh!"

Mello tersenyum. Andai saja, gadis dihadapannya tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Sudah pasti, sedari dulu Mello akan menjadi pendampingnya.

Tentu saja, Yagami Light adalah kekasih Sakura. Anak dari kepala polisi Yagami Soichiro. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bersaing dengan orang sekelas Light. Meski dia jenius, tetapi Light lebih tampan dan lebih berada. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Jika suatu saat nanti Sakura menikah dengannya, dia tidak yakin bisa memberi Sakura makan atau tidak.

"Mello." Near muncul dengan kursi rodanya. "Ayo kita berangkat sebelum terlambat."

Mello memandang jam di dinding dapur. Apa yang Near katakan benar, jika mereka tidak berangkat sekarang, maka mereka akan terlambat.

Sekolah Near hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari apartemennya. Dia sengaja mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah Near, mengingat kedua kaki Near yang lumpuh. Dia tidak mungkin mencarikan Near sekolah yang jauh.

Dengan motor miliknya. Mello mengenakan helmnya. Kini saatnya dirinya berangkat ke kampus bersama Sakura. Naik keatas motor Mello, Sakura memegang pinggang pemuda itu.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit sampai di _Tokyo University._ Bukan rahasia umum lagi, jika mereka berdua cukup dekat. Sakura salah satu mahasiswi yang populer dan juga cantik. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyebar gosip macam-macam. Jika tidak ingin ditebas oleh Light.

"Matt bilang dia menunggumu di kantin." Sakura memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku ada kuliah dan Light akan menjemputku. Dia bilang, ibunya ingin aku makan siang di rumahnya."

Melambaikan tangannya pada Mello, Sakura meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Mello menarik napas panjang dan meletakan helmnya. Dengan pakaian seadanya yang dia kenakan, dia seperti anak jalanan. Tidak, memang tampilannya seperti ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kantin, dia menemukan Matt sedang duduk di ujung ruangan. Dia bisa mencium bau asap rokok, begitu melihatnya. Matt langsung mematikan rokoknya.

"Mello." Matt bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Sakura, dia membujukmu kembali ke kampus."

Mello mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Tidak peduli pada Matt. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun sekarang.

"Matt, kenapa kamu masih bertahan di Universitas hina ini?" tanya Mello.

"Kenapa?" Matt ganti bertanya. "Karena aku ingin hidup yang layak, Mello. Aku ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik."

Melirik Matt, Mello mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar berhati baja, berbeda sekali dengan kelakuannya yang urakan.

Matt sama seperti dirinya. Berandalan, anak jalanan dan banyak sekali sebutan untuk Matt. Sahabatnya itu bahkan lebih buruk darinya.

Ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura, dia mengenalkannya pada Matt. Dia kagum pada Sakura, karena saat dirinya mengenalkan gadis itu pada Matt, tidak ada rasa takut pada dirinya. Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri membuka obrolan dan menjadi akrab.

Sakura pulalah yang merubah Matt hingga menjadi seperti ini. Matt tadinya tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya sekolah, kuliah atau apapun itu. Entah apa yang Sakura lakukan pada Matt, pemuda itu sudah berubah sekarang.

"Mello, kita ada kelas." Matt bangkit. "Ayo kita masuk."

.

.

Cita-cita Mello bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dia hanya ingin menjadi pengusaha, seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan menguasai pasar ekonomi Jepang.

Dia sudah banyak melihat, banyak sekali pejabat yang keluar masuk bar dengan pelacur-pelacur mereka. Tidak hanya pejabat, tapi juga pengusaha-pengusaha kaya. Mello ingin seperti itu, menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses.

Tadinya, seorang kawan lamanya mengatakan dia bisa menjadi pengusaha sukses yang memiliki banyak uang dalam sekejap. Menjadi pengusaha Narkoba, bandar Narkoba.

Dia ingin menyetujui ajakan kawan lamanya itu, tetapi Sakura mengetahuinya dan mengancamnya. Gadis itu mengancamnya akan memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka dan melaporkannya ke polisi. Light Yagami pasti akan menangkapnya dalam sekejap.

Pada akhirnya, dia menolaknya. Demi Sakura. Gadis itu membantunya tanpa pamrih, gadis itu selalu datang ke apartemennya, membawakan banyak makanan untuknya dan Near. Gadis itu bagaikan malaikat dari surga.

Berjalan menuju fakultas _Managemen Bussines._ Mello menatap kelasnya. Harinya yang panjang akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Sakura selesai kuliah pukul lima sore. Dia ada praktikum dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ketika keluar dari ruangan praktikumnya, dia bisa melihat kekasihnya sudah menunggunya.

Disana, Light Yagami sudah menunggunya di depan mobil milik kekasihnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menghampiri Light.

"Light-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Lama menunggu?"

Light memandang jam di tangannya.

"Sepuluh menit."

Membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya, Sakura tersenyum memandang Light. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil milik kekasihnya dan Light duduk di belakang kemudi.

Mobil milik Light melaju di jalanan kota Tokyo.

"Aku dengar, kamu berangkat dengan Mello pagi tadi."

Sakura memandang Light sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Apa salah jika aku berangkat bersama sahabatku?"

Light hanya terdiam. Dia fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Aku milikmu Light, dan kamu tahu itu."

Light tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

.

.

Ibu dari Light begitu antusias menyambutnya, begitu pula dengan Sayu. Sakura sudah akrab dengan keluarga Yagami, tentu saja. Mereka akan menikah dan sudah menjalin kasih selama dua tahun.

Light mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan dan menatap ibunya yang antusias memasak bersama dengan Sakura. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, Sakura membawa kehagatan pada keluarganya.

Siapa yang tidak menyayangi Sakura? Ayahnya menyayanginya seperti menyayangi Sayu. Adiknya? Dia bahkan senang sekali ketika mengetahui kakak laki-lakinya memiliki seorang kekasih. Saat Sakura pertama kali berkunjung untuk bertemu keluarganya. Sayu langsung memonopolinya. Adiknya itu bahkan merengek meminta Sakura untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka.

Ibunya suka sekali bereksperimen berbagai masakan bersama Sakura. Segala masakan sudah di coba dan hasilnya memuaskan. Berat badannya naik lima kilo dan sekarang dirinya terlihat lebih _chubby._ Dia harus sering-sering datang _fitness_ jika tidak ingin berat badannya naik.

Saat berat badannya naik, Matsuda langsung menertawakannya habis-habisan. Dan tawa rekannya itu sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Katanya, dia lebih menggemaskan saat gemuk.

Sakura tertawa bersama ibunya. Mereka sedang membuat berbagai makanan. Light lebih memilih duduk diam. Karena dia suka sekali melihat kekasihnya itu memasak.

.

.

Mello mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan mengambil rokok dari saku celananya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Near sedang menonton televisi dan dia menganggur.

Dia tidak menyangka, jika kuliah hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Skripsinya diterima dan dia bisa mengikuti wisuda. Rasanya terlalu mudah.

Dia hampir menyerah, karena tidak ada satupun skripsinya yang diterima. Hingga pagi tadi, Near memberinya naskah skripsi. Adiknya itu menuliskannya untuknya. Dia tidak tahu, jika otak milik adiknya itu sangat jenius.

Itu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya yang ada di New York. Kakak laki-laki angkatnya.

Kakak laki-lakinya itu memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya di New York. Tetapi dirinya menolaknya. Dia menyukai Jepang. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jepang.

Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis musim seminya.

Mengambil rokok dari saku celananya, Mello mulai menghisapnya. Nikotin membuat beban di kepalanya hilang. Tidak ada hiburan yang dia miliki selain rokok.

Apa? Semua sudah dia tinggalkan. Balapan liar, main wanita, minum alkohol, semuanya sudah dia tinggalkan. Untuk Narkoba, dia tidak memakainya. Dia masih main perempuan dulunya, tetapi tidak untuk narkoba.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu, jika narkoba akan membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Dia tidak akan bisa berhenti dan akan menyusahkan Near. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Karena Sakura pulalah, dia mengerti tujuannya untuk hidup. Dia hidup untuk Near. Dia bekerja untuk adiknya. Dia menyayangi adiknya.

"Near." Mello memandang adiknya yang sedang menonton televisi. "Terima kasih."

Near sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya meliriknya.

"Untuk apa?"

Mello tidak menjawab. Dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya ke langit. Dia menyayangi adiknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu tentang orang tuanya, selama di panti orang yang dekat dengannya hanya Near dan kakaknya. Meski mereka tidak sedarah, tetapi baginya Near sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi. Mungkin, dia bisa pergi ke balkon dan merokok sebentar. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan paru-paru Near. Bukankah perokok pasif lebih beresiko daripada perokok aktif?

"Mello, merokok itu tidak baik."

 _Suara itu._

Mello menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura berdiri dengan pakaian yang sama yang dikenakan gadis itu pagi tadi. Menandakan, gadis itu belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Sakura meletakan bungkusan berisi kue tart, buatannya dan ibu Light siang tadi. Setelah makan malam dan berbincang, Light mengantarkannya pulang. Dan setelah Light pergi, dia segera pergi ke apartemen Mello.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang.

Mello mematikan rokoknya. Dia sebenarnya sudah kebal dengan segala yang dibicarakan Sakura. Gadis itu selalu mengomelinya dengan pola hidup sehat dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Mello dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Aku melihatmu dengan Yagami Light tadi, aku pikir kamu sedang bersamanya."

"Itu.." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku memang bersamanya tadi. Kami ke rumahnya dan membuat kue, aku membawakannya untukmu dan Near."

"Aku tidak suka krim, Sakura. Aku suka coklat."

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengambil kantung plastik. "Ini persediaan makanan, aku akan masak untuk makan malam yang terlambat ini. Di dalamnya ada coklat."

Tidak bolehkah, Mello berharap pada gadis di hadapannya ini?

.

.

.

Mello berangkat kuliah lebih awal. Dia harus mempersiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan untuk wisuda. Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendengar bahwa sahabatnya yang bodoh itu akan segera wisuda. Gadis itu memeluknya tanpa henti.

Apartemennya bagaikan sebuah cafe. Sakura memasakan banyak makanan untuknya dan Near. Matt juga ada disana, mereka berpesta. Merayakan akan wisudanya dirinya.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan Mello menyukai itu. Dia menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Mello seakan masuk ke dalam dunia milik Sakura yang indah. Menghentikan waktunya, membuat detak jantungnya mati.

Sakura adalah dunianya. Pusat segala apa yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu adalah hidupnya.

Mello menyadari, jika berada disisi Sakura saja sudah cukup. Gadis itu berhak mendapatkan seseorang yan baik. Bukan dirinya, tetapi Yagami Light. Dia sudah bahagia, bisa melihat Sakura dari kejauhan.

Meski dia tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa memiliki Sakura.

Sakura juga akan wisuda, bersamanya. Gadis itu akan melihatnya berdiri dengan titel sarjana miliknya. Gadis itu akan tersenyum bangga untuknya.

.

Dia sedang duduk di kamarnya. Mencoba mencari cara bagaimana caranya meminjam jas untuk wisudanya nanti. Dia tidak punya kenalan yang memiliki pinjaman jas.

Apa dia harus membelinya?

Mello bisa saja membelinya. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia sedang menabung untuk Near. Dia sudah membukakan tabungan untuk Near dan berjanji untuk menggunakannya sebagai uang sekolah Near. Dia harus mencari kerja _part time_ dan membeli jas yang murah.

"Mello."

Mello mengangkat kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kamu seperti anak remaja yang butuh uang." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku bawakan beberapa jas dan kemeja untukmu."

"Sakura-" Mello tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Kenapa.. kenapa Sakura mau membantunya? Kenapa Sakura mau membantunya, padahal dirinya adalah berandalan. Kenapa.. kenapa kami-sama mempertemukannya pada Sakura, tetapi tidak bisa membuatnya bersama?

"Aku tahu kamu membutuhkannya. Setelah wisuda, kamu akan melamar pekerjaan. Kamu membutuhkannya untuk interview nantinya."

Kenapa.. kenapa gadis itu terlahir sebagai malaikat yang tidak bisa dia gapai?

.

.

Mello tidak bisa tidur. Lusa dia harus wisuda dan besok dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Tetapi, malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur.

Bintang di langit bertaburan begitu indah di langit malam kota Tokyo. Beberapa gedung yang lampunya masih menyala membuat kota terlihat tidak pernah sepi. Terkadang Mello bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang masih belum tidur.

Apartemennya sudah sepi. Beberapa penghuninya sudah tertidur, beberapa yang lainnya mungkin sedang menonton televisi karena terkena insomnia. Near pasti juga sudah tertidur. Karena, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Mello mengusap wajahnya. Bagian wajahnya, tepatnya di bagian matanya di sebelah kiri. Terdapat bekas luka yang dia dapatkan saat menyelamatkan Near. Awalnya, dia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kondisinya.

Tetapi, Sakura memandangnya berbeda. Memorinya bahkan masih terasa jelas ketika dia mencium Sakura tadi.

.

.

" _Lihat, kamu begitu tampan, Mello." Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya memandanginya yang sedang mencoba beberapa jas._

" _Sakura, jika di bandingkan dengan Light aku tidak ada apa-apanya." Mello memandang tubuhnya. Dia berfikir, tubuhnya begitu kurus seperti orang yang kekurangan gizi. Pantas saja jika tidak ada gadis yang tertarik padanya._

" _Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu, Mello?" Sakura tertawa. "Kejam sekali jika orang itu membandingkanmu dengan Light-kun. Kamu tampan, Mello. Jika kamu melihat Light-kun lebih tampan darimu, ingatlah terkadang rumput tetangga lebih hijau."_

 _Mello tidak menjawab. Dia memandang bekas luka di wajahnya. Mau di rubah seperti apapun. Wajahnya tetap saja cacat karena bekas luka yang ada di wajahnya._

" _Mello," panggil Sakura. "Apa karena bekas luka itu?"_

 _Sakura mendekati Mello. Gadis itu menyentuh bahu Mello dan membuat pemuda itu menghadap kearahnya. Mello bisa menatap emerald itu dari dekat dan baru menyadari jika bola mata itu begitu indah._

 _Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipinya, membelai bekas lukanya dengan lembut._

" _Kenapa? Kamu sangat tampan, apalagi jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Jangan gunakan kekuranganmu sebagai alasanmu untuk pesimis, Mello."_

 _Tubuh Mello bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya. Dia menatap Sakura sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Mengecup bibir berwarna pink itu dengan lembut._

 _Sakura tidak menolak. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat kaku. Dia ingin menolak, tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Dia hanya bisa diam ketika Meello mengecup bibirnya berulang kali._

.

Mello mendudukan dirinya dan mengusap bibirnya. Meski dia sudah meniduri wanita manapun. Tetapi, bibir Sakura terasa sangat manis. Manis dan memabukan.

Tangannya terulur membuka meja nakasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dan membukanya.

Di dalamnya, terdapat gambar sebuah gaun pengantin wanita. Gaun pengantin yang digambarnya sendiri.

 _._

" _Mello." Sakura mendorong dada Mello hingga dirinya melepaskan pagutannya. "Aku milik Light-kun."_

 _Rasanya, ada ribuan pedang yang menghujam dadanya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan, jika gadis di hadapannya ini sudah dimiliki oleh pria lain._

 _Mello mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang dirinya di cermin. Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mendudukan diri di ranjang Mello kembali._

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Mello memilih untuk kembali mencoba pakaian yang dibelikan Sakura untuknya. Rasa canggung ini benar-benar menyiksanya._

" _Gambar ini bagus sekali, Mello."_

 _Mello memandang Sakura. Di tangan gadis itu, terdapat sebuah buku dan terbuka di bagian gambar gaun pengantin wanita. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya._

" _Gaun ini indah sekali, kamu yang menggambarnya?" tanya Sakura._

" _Ya."_

" _Aku harap, suatu saat aku bisa memakai gaun ini."_

.

 _Suatu saat._

Mello menerawang jauh. Dia tidak mungkin menyaksikan Sakura mengenakan gaun pengantin yang dia gambar.

Karena jika dia sudah membuatnya-

-Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

 **oOo**

Near memandang Mello yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Kakaknya itu sudah siap dengan pakaian wisuda miliknya. Setelan jas yang membuat Mello terlihat lebih berkharisma. Dia yakin, suatu saat Mello akan menjadi seseorang yang sukses.

Tampilan Mello juga berubah total. Biasanya, pemuda itu memakai kalung rantai miliknya. Ciri khas milik Mello. Tetapi untuk hari ini, tidak ada aksesoris apapun. Rambutnya bahkan disisir dengan rapi ke belakang.

"Mello, sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri disana?" Near menjalankan kursi rodanya. "Kita bisa terlambat."

.

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Mello memandang sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang yang diwisuda hari ini. Dia masih tidak menyangka jika bisa berada bersama dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan di wisuda hari ini.

Matt juga tampak tampan dengan setelan jas miliknya. Sahabatnya itu ditemani oleh ibunya yang sudah tua renta. Dalam hati, Mello merasa iri dengan Matt. Meski sahabatnya itu adalah berandalan, setidaknya ibunya masih bisa melihat putranya berdiri di panggung untuk di wisuda.

Menengadahkan kepalanya. Mello memandang langit-langit gedung tempatnya di wisuda. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Dan dia berharap, orang tuanya akan bangga melihatnya saat ini. Meskipun orang tuanya tidak mengenalinya.

"Mello, itu Sakura."

Sakura tampak cantik dengan terusan berwarna biru tua yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai, di gulung dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang miliknya.

Dia ingin menghampiri Sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti. Karena di sebelah gadis itu..

..Berdiri Light Yagami sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

"Mello!"

Mello baru saja sampai di apartemennya dan menemukan Sakura berlari kearahnya. Gadis itu langsung memeluknya. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama.

"Sakura."

"Aku bangga padamu, Mello. Sekarang kamu sudah menjadi sarjana." Sakuara mengusap bawah matanya.

"Kenapa kamu disini? Bukannya kamu bersama Light?"

"Coba tebak, Mello." Sakura menunjukan tangan kanannya.

Disana. Di jari manis gadis itu. Tersemat cincin bermata berlian yang indah. Yang Mello yakini, harganya tidak akan bisa dia jangkau.

"Light-kun melamarku."

.

Mello tidak tahu, jika patah hati terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia hampir lupa, kapan rasanya patah hati seperti ini.

Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan sesak di dalam dadanya. Sejak kedatangan Sakura, hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Berangsur-angsur, rasa sesak yang dia dapatkan karena cacian dari orang-orang sekitarnya lenyap.

Dan sekarang, rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Rasanya lebih sakit dari pada mendapatkan cacian dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Mello."

Suara Near terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Mello tidak menjawab panggilan Naear. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan meremas dadanya sendiri.

Rasanya begitu sakit, hingga dia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Mello, buka pintunya," ucap Near. "Jangan menjadi seorang pengecut yang patah hati, Mello."

Ucapan Near bagaikan sebuah hinaan untuk Mello. Adiknya itu selalu tahu cara membuatnya untuk keluar. Dengan langkah gusar, Mello keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang Near yang duduk di kursi rodanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah siapkan bubur." Near menunjuk meja makan. "Jangan simpan semuanya sendiri, Mello. Kamu masih memilikiku."

Mello tidak tahu, kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk seseorang. Karena detik berikutnya, dia sudah membawa Near ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari ini.

Pernikahan Sakura dilaksanakan hari ini, di sebuah kuil. Satu bulan tepat setelah di wisudanya Sakura.

Selama sebulan itu juga, dirinya sibuk mencari pekerjaan dan mengabaikan Sakura. Dia mengabaikan telepon dan pesan dari gadis itu. Dia juga sudah menitipkan pesan pada Near untuk mengatakan pada Sakura jika dia tidak ada di rumah.

Setelah sebulan memasukan lamaran pekerjaan. Menjalani _interview_ dan segala macam. Mello akhirnya di terima di sebuah perusahaan majalah. Sebagai sekretaris dari pemilik majalah tersebut.

Yamanaka Inoichi. Itu adalah nama bosnya. Nama atasannya.

Dia sudah mulai bekerja dan terkadang, dia merasa sesak ketika melihat dirinya ketika memakai jasnya saat bekerja. Seharusnya, Sakura bisa melihat kerja kerasnya.

Kuil tempat pernikahan Sakura dan Light sudah ramai. Kebanyakan berasal dari kolega keluarga Yagami. Mello datang bersama Near. Adiknya tampak tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna abu-abu.

Sakura tampil cantik dengan kimono yang biasa digunakan untuk pernikahan. Gadis itu tersenyum sepanjang pernikahan berlangsung.

Dan ketika mata mereka bertatapan. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu.

 **oOo**

 **3 tahun kemudian..**

"Selamat pagi, Inoichi-sama."

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Mello."

Mello menundukan kepalanya ketika atasannya mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Sudah tiga tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan majalah Yamanaka dan wajahnya sudah muncul di majalah sebagai model pakaian pria.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin tampil seperti itu. Tetapi, atasannya memaksanya dan mengancamnya. Hasilnya sungguh memuaskan. Dia tampak maskulin dengan balutan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat pemotretan. Dan berkat itu, banyak orang yang berminat dengan pakaian yang di pakainya.

Dia menjadi seleb secara tidak langsung. Dia tidak menyukainya. Maka dengan jujur dia mengatakan tidak ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan lebih suka menjadi tangan kanan Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, Mello?" tanya Inoichi.

Mello membuka catatan miliknya. Dia mencari jadwal untuk hari ini yang sudah dia susun.

"Hari ini anda memiliki jadwal untuk melihat pemotretan yang sedang berlangsung dan memantaunya."

.

.

Sepanjang hari, kerjanya hanya mengikuti kemana atasannya pergi. Selama tiga tahun, banyak hal yang telah terjadi dan banyak hal yang berubah.

Adiknya sekarang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah menengah atas international. Near sebenarnya tidak ingin bersekolah disana, tetapi dirinya memaksanya. Near adalah anak yang jenius, adiknya juga harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang baik. Dia juga sedang bekerja keras untuk masa depannya.

Lalu Sakura?

Gadis itu sempat datang di malam pertama gadis itu. Sakura mengatakan jika dia akan pergi ke New York. Light di pindah tugaskan dan dia akan ikut dengan suaminya.

Sakura menangis memeluknya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiri kaku menerima pelukan Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain balas memeluk Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak mau berpisah darinya, dan dirinya mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi, dengan Sakura menikah dengan Light, sudah menandakan jika Sakura lambat laun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dari awal, mereka hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat.

Setelah Sakura pergi ke New York, di tiga bulan pertama mereka masih saling berhubungan. Tetapi setelah itu, dia tidak pernah tahu kabar dari Sakura lagi.

.

Pekerjaanya berakhir pukul lima sore. Beberapa kegiatan pemotretan sudah selesai dan ada beberapa yang dilakukan di luar ruangan.

"Mello." Inoichi memanggilnya. "Aku menemukan ini di mejamu."

Mello membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang di pegang oleh atasannya. Itu adalah sketsa gaun pengantin yang pernah di gambarnya.

"Maaf karena aku mengambilnya tanpa seizinmu. Aku sudah membuat salinannya dan meminta Ino untuk membuatkan gaun ini untukku. Gaun ini sangat indah dan aku jatuh cinta pada gaun ini."

Mello tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu salahnya sendiri karena meletakan buku sketsanya sembarangan. Sudah terjadi, lalu dia bisa apa?

"Beberapa hari lagi, gaun ini sudah jadi." Inoichi tersenyum. "Ino sudah menelpon sahabatnya untuk menjadi model dan aku ingin kamu menjadi pasangannya."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Mello." Inoichi tersenyum. "Aku punya tugas untukmu."

.

Suara pesawat terdengar. Dia berdiri di bandara untuk menjemput seseorang atas perintah atasannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki janji makan malam dengan adiknya di rumah. Tetapi, dia harus membatalkannya karena tugas yang diberikan Inoichi.

Atasannya itu berpesan untuk menjemput seseorang. _Partner_ yang akan di pasangkannya dalam pemotretan gaun pengantin rancangannya. Inoichi tidak memberitahukannya namanya. Dia hanya mengatakan jika orang yang di jemputnya memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu. Pesawat dari New York sudah mendarat dan beberapa penumpangnya sudah keluar.

Matanya memandang seseorang dengan kacamata hitam yang berjalan mendekatinya. Rambut merah mudanya panjang sepunggung, seingatnya wanita itu tidak memiliki rambut sepanjang itu.

Wanita itu berjalan semakin dekat. Setiap langkahnya membuat Mello merasakan waktu seakan berhenti. Dia merasa ini seperti mimpi, seperti sebuah _dejavu._

"Mello."

Wanita itu berasal dari masa lalunya. Dia adalah sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura. Tidak, Yagami Sakura.

"Sakura?"

.

Inoichi berpesan padanya untuk mengantarkan tamunya ke sebuah apartemen yang sudah di siapkan. Mello mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju yang sedang. Dia masih tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Mello. Selama tiga tahun di New York membuat gaya berpakaiannya juga berubah. Dia menjadi lebih _fashionable_. Di New York juga, dia belajar segala sesuatu tentang _modelling_ dan merintis karirnya menjadi seorang model.

"Mello, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura. Dia mencoba untuk tidak bersikap canggung maunpun gugup.

"Baik." Mello memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kamu terlihat berbeda dengan setelan jas itu. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Mello benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana dia menghadapi situasinya sekarang. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Sakura dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia belum menata hatinya, dia bahkan belum melupakan Sakura. Gadis itu tetap gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Bahkan, setelah dia bertemu lagi seperti ini. Perasaannya tetap sama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Light, Sakura?" Mello mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rasanya, perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura terasa sangat lama.

"Aku dan Light-kun sudah berpisah."

Mello menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Berpisah? Maksudmu-"

"Bercerai, aku dan dia sudah bercerai."

Mello tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tidak mungkin Sakura dan Light berpisah. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun hingga kemudian mereka berdua menikah. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Mungkin, dia akan menanyakannya nanti.

.

Apartemen mewah yang ditempati Sakura adalah apartemen dengan harga sewa yang fantastis. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang yang berani menyewanya. Termasuk Yamanaka Inoichi.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Mello menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran. Dia sedikit menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya. Dan entah mengapa, di matanya Sakura sangat cantik. Cantik sekali.

"Terima kasih, Mello." Sakura melepas _safety belt_ nya.

"Akan aku bantu membawakan kopermu."

"Tidak perlu, Mello. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura mengambil kopernya. "Near pasti menunggumu, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan terima kasih, Mello."

Mello tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan menjauhinya dengan membawa kopernya. Matanya terus memperhatikan Sakura hingga wanita itu hilang di balik pintu gedung apartemen.

Dan ketika bayangan Sakura menghilang. Mello merogoh saku celananya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun. Dia kembali merokok.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi, Mello sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Pagi ini dia akan menjemput Sakura dan membicarakan tentang pemotretan mereka. Mematikan rokoknya, tangannya mulai memencet bel.

"Sebentar." Sakura membukakan pintu. Wanita itu muncul dengan gaun putih yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Mello sempat tidak berkedip melihatnya. Seingatnya, Sakura selalu memakai blus kemana-mana. Wanita itu telah berubah.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu."

Mello mengintip dari balik pintu. Apartemen Sakura begitu mewah dan tertata rapi. Ciri khas Sakura yang selalu rapi. Apartemen itu tampak nyaman, berbeda dengan apartemennya.

Sakura muncul tak berapa lama kemudian. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, mereka menuju gedung majalah Yamanaka.

"Sakura, selamat datang!"

"Paman Inoichi!"

Mello hanya terdiam di tempatnya ketika Sakura memeluk Inoichi. Dalam hati dia menduga, jika keduanya pasti memiliki hubungan spesial. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat dadanya seperti terbakar.

"Mello, kamu sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Inoichi. "Ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku memilihnya karena dia adalah sahabat Ino."

"Kami sudah saling mengenal, paman." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Inoichi. "Kami satu kampus dulu."

"Benarkah?" Inoichi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, pemotretan ini akan semakin mudah."

.

Inoichi menjamu mereka dengan makanan yang terbilang mewah. Sakura begitu manja pada Inoichi dan Mello bisa melihatnya. Ternyata dugaannya salah, Sakura lebih menganggap Inoichi sebagai ayahnya begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sepertinya, dia harus menginterogasi seseorang setelah ini.

"Ini adalah konsepnya."

Sakura menerima kertas yang berisi konsep dari Inoichi. Dan dia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mendadak, dadanya terasa sesak, rasanya dia kekurangan udara.

Konsep ini, gaun ini, rancangan ini. Tidak salah lagi.

"Bukankah.. ini gaun rancangan Mello?" tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata kamu sudah pernah melihatnya?" Inoichi tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah jika begitu. Kamu akan melakukan pemotretan langsung dengan _desainer_ nya."

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya ini seperti pukulan telak baginya.

Bagaimana bisa dia bangkit dari lumpur bernama kenangan?

.

.

Mello tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti kemauan Sakura. Wanita keras kepala itu memaksanya untuk mengantarkannya bertemu dengan Near. Alasan wanita itu cukup membuatnya bungkam.

Dia sudah tiga tahun di New York dan ingin bertemu dengan Near.

Lalu dia bisa apa? Tentu saja dia hanya bisa mengantarkan Sakura ke apartemennya.

"Near sekarang seperti apa?"

Mello yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya hanya diam. Dia terlalu fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Tidak. Sebenarnya, dia mencoba menata hatinya.

"Masih seperti dulu."

Membelokan mobilnya, dia segera memarkir mobilnya di parkiran. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kamar apartemennya. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya, dengan berbagai macam oleh-oleh yang dibawa wanita itu dari New York.

"Masuklah," ucap Mello membuka pintu apartemennya.

Apartemennya cukup sepi, mengingat dirinya hanya tinggal berdua dengan Near. Tetapi, telinganya bisa menangkap suara televisi dari ruang tengah. Rupanya, Near sedang belajar sembari menonton televisi.

"Oh, Mello. Tumben sekali sudah pulang," sapa Near.

"Near, lihat siapa yang datang."

Near tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di belakang kakaknya. Dengan senyuman lebarnya, Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Sakura?!"

"Near!" Sakura memeluk Near yang duduk di sofa. "Kamu sudah dewasa, Near."

"Sakura, sesak."

Mello mengusap wajahnya dan membiarkan Near maupun Sakura saling melepas rindu. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Sakura. Biarpun sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, dia belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang yang pernah mengisi hatimu.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar, Mello membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci wajahnya dan memandang bekas luka di wajahnya.

Atasannya sudah berulang kali menawarinya untuk operasi plastik, tetapi dia menolaknya. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, Sakura menerima keadaannya meski wajahnya terluka dan menjadi buruk rupa. Lalu, kenapa dia harus merubahnya?

Selesai mencuci wajahnya, dirinya mengambil ponselnya. Dia harus bertemu dengan seseorang dan sudah saatnaya dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

" _Mello? Ada apa?"_

"Ino, apa kamu ada waktu besok?"

 **oOo**

 _ **Yamanaka's Boutique**_ tidak terlalu ramai di hari biasa. Disinilah, Yamanaka Ino bekerja merancang, membuat dan menjual semua pakaian yang dia desain. Termasuk gaun pengantin rancangannya.

Saat dia masuk ke dalam, Ino sedang sibuk dengan gaun pengantin. Tentu saja, dia mengenali gaun pengantin yang sedang dikerjakan Ino.

"Oh, Mello." Ino tersenyum. "Maaf, aku sedang mengerjakan gaunmu. Sesuai rencana, lusa gaun ini sudah bisa digunakan untuk pemotretan."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk itu, Ino." Mello mengeluarkan rokoknya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. Setahunya, Mello bukanlah pecandu rokok. Tidak, dia mendengar dari Sakura jika Mello sudah lama berhenti merokok. Dan jika pemuda itu kembali merokok, berarti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Katakan apa itu, Mello."

Mello menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab.

"Kenapa Sakura dan Light bercerai?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mello, meski dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Mello. Tetapi, dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu tidak mengetahui alasan Light dan Sakura berpisah.

"Light bukan orang yang baik, Mello." Ino memulai ceritanya. "Light itu posesif dan menyeramkan. Apakah kamu tahu kekerasan seksual? _BDSM?_ Kamu pasti mengetahuinya, kan? Light adalah salah satu yang melakukan itu padanya."

Mello sudah tidak asing dengan istilah yang disebutkan Ino. Tidak mungkin jika Light melakukan hal seperti itu. Terutama pada Sakura.

"Lalu, Sakura?"

"Saat aku berkunjung ke New York. Sakura dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Susah untuk bertemu Sakura saat itu, karena Light mengekangnya terlalu kencang. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura berhasil bercerai setelah ayah mertuanya mengetahui kelakuan Light," ucap Ino. "Apa Sakura tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak." Mello membuang rokoknya. "Kalau begitu, apa kamu mau membantuku, Ino?"

"Membantumu?"

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti, mengapa dia berada di apartemen milik Ino. Inoichi mengatakan, jika dia harus datang ke apartemen Ino sebelum pemotretan berlangsung, karena gaun yang akan dia kenakan berada di apartemen Ino. Sekaligus, Ino yang akan mendandaninya dan mengantarnya ke lokasi pemotretan.

Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan. Dia diberi pengarahan untuk melakukan pemotretan di studio dan dia diberitahu mendadak tentang hal ini. Mello juga tidak mengatakan tentang perubahan ini padanya.

"Ino, dimana kita akan melakukan pemotretan?" tanya Sakura ketika Ino memakaikan gaun pengantin di tubuhnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, jika kita akan ke kuil untuk melakukan pemotretan."

"Tapi, bukankah kita bisa melakukannya di studio?"

"Ada perubahan rencana, Sakura." Ino mengamati Sakura dengan seksama. Mencoba melihat apakah sudah sempurna. " _Perfect._ Kamu sangat cantik Sakura, kita akan ke kuil."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Dia memang baru dalam dunia _modelling._ Jadi, dia hanya menuruti Ino dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya.

Kuil tempat dilakukannya pemotretan sangat ramai. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Bukankah untuk sebuah pemotretan sebuah majalah, tidak diperlukan orang sebanyak ini?

"Ino-"

"Ayo kita turun, Sakura."

Dengan nyawa yang setengah melayang, Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino. Semua mata memandang kearahnya dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya gugup.

Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat Mello berdiri dengan balutan jas putih di tubuhnya. Tidak salah lagi. Ini bukan sebuah pemotretan.

"Ino, jangan bilang jika ini-"

"Kau lama sekali menyadarinya, Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Ini idenya Mello. Dia sudah lama mencintaimu, Sakura."

Mello tampak tampan dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi. Mello sudah banyak berubah dan Sakura tahu itu. Detak jantungnya semakin tak menentu, apalagi ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat.

Dan ketika dirinya sudah sampai di hadapan Mello. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan. Demi Kami-sama! Dia tidak menyangka jika Mello akan melakukan hal ini.

Pria di hadapannya adalah pria yang dia cintai.

Saat dia menikah dengan Light dan dia mengetahui jati diri Light sebenarnya. Dia menangis ketika cambuk mengenai punggungnya. Dia menangis dan memanggil nama Mello dalam tangisnya. Dia percaya, saat dia memanggil nama Mello, pemuda itu akan datang.

Tetapi, dia juga tahu jika Mello tidak akan pernah datang.

Sakura tahu, jika Mello pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ino. Dia sudah kotor, dia bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk Mello. Tetapi, saat ini, Mello melakukan ini semua untuknya.

Mello mengulurkan tangannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka. Dengan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya, Sakura menerima uluran tangan Mello.

"Mello, jaga dia untukku." Ino berucap sebelum menepuk bahu Mello.

Sakura tidak berani menatap mata Mello. Dadanya berkecamuk dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini semua terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Mello, ini-" Sakura menatap Mello.

"Kenapa, kamu tidak suka?"

Haruskah dirinya menjawab, jika dia sangat menyukainya?

"Tapi, aku bukanlah wanita yang pantas untukmu. Aku mantan istri Light, aku-"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya." Mello lagi-lagi memotong perkataannya. "Siapa yang peduli dengan itu semua? Aku dulunya berandalan. Seseorang memiliki masa lalu, Sakura. Apa itu masalah saat kamu sudah ada di sampingku?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Seharusnya.. seharusnya dirinya dari awal menyadari perasaan Mello. Seharusnya dia tidak menutup matanya dulu.

Mello mencintainya dan menerima apa adanya. Bodoh. Dia sangat bodoh karena tidak pernah melihat Mello.

" _Arigatou,_ Mello."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Jangan salahkan Saku dengan endingnya *digampar* nyahaha.. entah kenapa jadi suka yang tipe bad boy gitu deh.. kayaknya keren aja.. apalagi kalo seksi gitu *dibakar***

 **Kenapa gak bikin LightSaku gitu? Etto.. entahlah.. aku jatuh cintanya sama Mello sih.. :3**

 **Sekian cuapcuap gak guna dari Saku. Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
